Forever Young, Good Looks & Grace
by ArcCleo
Summary: My Entry for the FanFiction Contest of Twilight Convention In Rome... Do you want me to write this story? Show me your Love with your Reviews...- I am really happy to inform you that this story WON! So...Rendezvous in September!


**Twilight Convention in Rome – FanFiction Contest**

**Short Story by Cleopatra F. (aka ArcCleo)**

**Forever Young, Good Looks & ****Grace**

**Bella's POV**

It was my first day at work, I was anxious and stressed about it. I got up pretty early did my routine and I was outside the building 45 minutes before my shift. I felt like time was not passing by, like It was static and I was watching from another place. I blinked and saw people entering the building. I took a deep breath and entered.

A short girl with pixie hair came towards me, her clothes were expensive, even me that had no fashion interest could distinguish that.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Um...Yes...I am Bella Swan. It is my first day at work. I got informed that I have to ask for Mrs. Cullen."

I hoped that I didn't sound like a whine. I knew that I was invisible to others. I have experienced it all my life. I was good, passionate but not good enough to be remembered.

"Well, I am Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you Bella."

She was friendly and was smiling at me. We talked a bit and showed me the place. I really liked it. It was modern with minimal lines and had a positive energy. Alice continued talking to me as she pointed me to my office. She opened the door and I looked around, it was wonderful. I didn't expect to have such an office as new personnel, I exhaled.

"We like our employees to feel good when they are working for us Bella. You will learn that soon." She winked at me and left me standing alone watching at it.

I was an employee at Cullen Publications. It was one of the biggest publication house in the northeast, and for the first time in my life I felt like I was significant.

I moved slowly to the desk and touched it. I liked it, its texture was so smooth. I closed my eyes and I left myself to feel at ease. When I opened them I looked around and tried to remember every detail of the room. I sat down and I opened the file in front of me.

I saw a hand written letter with the most elegant writing script I have ever seen, I was a bit jealous, mine were scrappy.

_Dear Isabella, _

_Here is your first assignment. Please read this draft and do the corrections. I won't be around for the next days due to a business trip. Everyday I would like to have a letter of what part of the book you read and your suggestions. I will read it all when I got back. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Esme Cullen_

I put the letter in front of the telephone and I opened the envelope, in it was a file that said Confidential with bold letters. I guess it was their way of coding. I started reading it at once.

_**Forever Young, Good Looks and Grace**_

_By Edward Masen_

_Forever young, good looks and grace. That is a phrase that __seems to fully describe me. Not without a cost. In my case this little phrase changes everything for me. It changed who I am. The way of thinking and living, well the absence of it anyways. _

_I am a 107 year old vampire. Yes, you read right. I am a vampire, who looks like __he is 17 and doing exactly what a teenager is doing in order to mask its true identity. I am at school at the moment which is my purgatory because nothing really interesting happens. _

_Instead I have to pretend that I am what I__ mostly certainly am not, a Human. _

I was eating hungrily the pages, mesmerized by his way of writing. It was like reading the most inner and darkest thoughts of a person, knowing a way of himself that he didn't share with others.

At some point I looked at the clock and I saw that it was afternoon. I stopped reading and I put all the papers back to the envelope. I found a drawer with a key, put them inside locked it and got up. I tried to find the kitchen, it was my lunch break and I had to eat something.

_**That was my entry for the FanFic Contest in Twilight Convention In Rome...**_

_**I hope you liked it...If you do then show me your LOVE with your Reviews...**_

_**If you Love it really much the more the reviews will be...**_

_**And If they are a lot then I might write this story for you guys...**_

_**So what do you say? Do you want this story to be written or not?**_

**_xxx_**


End file.
